


Dare

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dare, Day 23, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 23 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> My ✨procrastination✨almost made it so I didn't write this, but I made it 😎

“Truth or Dare?” Nathaniel asks his boyfriend.

“Why are we doing this?” Marc groans, “I thought this sleepover was going to be more romantic. Come on, it’s just the two of us,” Marc smirks, leaning closer to Nathaniel.

“No, I had a night of fun activities planned! Just because everyone else canceled doesn’t mean we can’t do it, just the two of us!”

“ _ Nathaniel _ ” Marc whines.

“ _ Marc, _ ” Nathaniel says in the same tone.

“Ughh, fine, dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me,” Nathaniel smirks.

“I knew you weren’t lame!” Marc grins before leaning into Nathaniel.

  
After they’re done kissing, Nathaniel pulls out a list, “Alright, the next thing on my super fun itinerary is scary stories.”

Marc groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
